IDW Star Trek, Issue 19
(IDW ongoing) | number = 19 | miniseries = | minino = | writer = Mike Johnson | storyby = | artist = Claudia Balboni | layouts = | penciller = | inker = Erica Durante | finishes = | colorist = Arianna Florean Claudia SGC (color supervisor) | letterer = Neil Uyetake | creative consultant= Roberto Orci (story consultant) | editor = Scott Dunbier | printed = | covers = | omnibus = | published = | format = | reprint = | pages = 22 | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | ISBN = | date = 1787/2231/2232/2257 | stardate = 2231 | altcover = |}} Summary On Delta Vega, tells about his family. In 1787, one of Scott's ancestors was an engineer on the HMS Enterprise. He rescued the ship, which was buffeted by a storm while on a mission to fight the French. In 2231, in Linlithgow, Scotland, just before moving to Aberdeen, the young Montgomery Scott heard the story from his mother. He tried unsuccessfully to repair some bagpipes. Later, a security officer caught Scott and his brother, Robbie, sneaking into a nearby shipyard, where Scott discovered a problem on a starship. Years later, when Scott applied to Starfleet, his application was denied. Scott got a job as an engineer on a freighter. He ended up fixing a starship's dilithium scrubbers, which is what finally got him into Starfleet. In 2257, while attending Starfleet Academy, Scott performed his experiment in transwarp beaming on Admiral Jonathan Archer's prized beagle, Porthos. The dog never came back, which is why Scott is on Delta Vega. Scott is considering resigning from Starfleet when Keenser begins playing the bagpipes, which he has repaired. References Characters :Glenda • • Arlyne Jorgensen Scott • • Montgomery Scott's grandfather • Robbie Scott • trading freighter captain • unnamed Starfleet personnel (Kelvin timeline) • • Montgomery Scott's father Starships and vehicles :HMS Enterprise • • NCC-0509 ( survey vessel) • space shuttle • Spitfire • train sloop • trading freighter Locations :Cydonia station • Delta Vega • Earth • Edinburgh • Linlithgow • Linlithgow shipyards • Mars • Presidio • Scotland • Starfleet Academy dormitory • Starfleet Recruiting office Biscay • • shipyard Races and cultures :Human (French) • Roylan States and organizations :Starfleet • Starfleet Academy Science and technology :active phase transfer • antimatter • antimatter fill port • blood • cargo conveyor • computer core • conduit • cosmic storm • crossjack • dilithium chamber • dilithium scrubber • field geometry sensor • impulse reaction system • navigational deflector • optic lead • phase transfer • photon torpedo launcher • sensor • subspace • subspace field coil • tractor beam emitter • transporter • warp drive nacelle • warp engine • warp reactor core Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • chief engineer • commander • engineer • security guard Other references :bagpipes • bastay • battle bridge • beagle • bed • bedsheet • broach • cargo bay • century • distress call • egg • French language • interview • junior officers quarters • maggot • main bridge • main engineering • main shuttlebay • main sickbay • minute • observation lounge • omelet • pillow • sail • squall • stardate Chronology Appendices Background *This issue focuses mainly on Montgomery Scott. *This story features the first appearance or mention of Scott's brother, Robert Scott, since , published by Gold Key Comics in 1976. *This story establishes Scott's full name as "Montgomery Christopher Jorgensen Scott". "Jorgensen" as a name in Scott's family derives from , in which Scott's mother is named Arlyne Jorgensen Scott. Related stories }} - We find out what led Scott to Delta Vega. Images nCC-0509.jpg scottyY.jpg Cover gallery iDW Star Trek 19.jpg|Regular cover. iDW TOS 19 Sketch cover.jpg|Sketch Variant cover. iDW TOS 19 Photo cover.jpg|Photo cover variant. Connections (IDW series) | before = [[IDW Star Trek, Issue 18|IDW Star Trek, Issue 18]] | after = [[IDW Star Trek, Issue 20|IDW Star Trek, Issue 20]] }} External link * Category:TOS comics